Impuissance
by Hermystic
Summary: Quand Poppy essaie tant bien que mal de soigner Minerva qui s'est faite lâchement attaquer en défendant Hagrid ...


****Titre :**** Impuissance

 ** **Auteure :**** Hermystic

 ** **Rating :**** T pour le drama

 ** **Pairing :**** Là rien de flagrant si ce n'est une infirmière qui s'inquiète fort pour une blessée !

 ** **Disclaimer :**** Je ne possède pas grand chose en dehors de ce que mon imagination a produit ! Ainsi les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont toujours à JKR !

 ** **Notes :**** Hello tout le monde ! Bon pour ceux qui me connaissent un peu, je ne vous apprendrais rien en vous disant que j'adore écrire des missings moments n'est-ce pas ? Pour les autres hé bien bienvenue dans ce qui est devenu ma « spécialité » ! Cette fois-ci, je me suis emparée d'un passage du tome 5 lorsque Minerva se fait lâchement attaquer en y apportant ma petite touche personnelle… C'est pourquoi j'ai profité du thème « Loup » choisi lors de la dernière Nuit du FoF afin d'écrire ce petit texte en une heure (ou plus) et qui se révèle être un brin dense à la lecture je m'en excuse par avance ! Pour plus de détails, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! =)

* * *

Hagrid essayait tant bien que mal de résister aux sinistres individus débarqués chez lui en compagnie de la Grande Inquisitrice Ombrage. Face à leur nombre conséquent, il commençait à faiblir jusqu'à ce qu'une cavalcade ne retentisse derrière l'attroupement.

« Laissez Hagrid tranquille ! feula une voix,

\- Professeur McGonagall ! Grogna Hagrid,

\- Nous en avons le droit très chère Minerva, susurra Ombrage,

\- Non ! Ce n'est pas vous la directrice de l'école ! lança sèchement Minerva en sortant sa baguette magique,

\- Oh si et vous le savez parfaitement ! siffla la femme en rose. »

Le ton monta entre les deux femmes faisant que Minerva ne se rendit pas compte que les adversaires d'Hagrid et par extension les siens s'étaient déployés autour d'elle tels des loups chassant leur proie. Chose que n'ignorait pas Ombrage ni Hagrid malgré son état de faiblesse. Le géant voulut prévenir Minerva mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Les sorciers avaient commencé à lancer leurs sorts prenant la professeure de Métamorphose par surprise. Certains sorts la frôlèrent mais elle ne put les éviter tous. Une lutte acharnée commença mais, tout comme Hagrid quelques temps auparavant, elle n'était pas de taille à lutter contre autant d'adversaires. Alors quand elle vit les sortilèges de Stupéfixion sortir des baguettes et se diriger vers elle, elle sut que sa fin était proche. Ce fut avec un bruit sourd qu'elle s'effondra au sol sous les yeux satisfaits d'Ombrage et furieux de Hagrid.

« Puis-je savoir ce qu'il vous a pris de vous mettre à cinq contre une ? lança une voix froide comme la glace qui avait été prévenue par un patronus d'un des examinateurs présent dans la Tour d'Astronomie,

\- P… Poppy ! fit Hagrid d'une voix tremblante,

\- Vous allez bien Hagrid ? Demanda doucement l'infirmière,

\- Je … Je crois que ça ira … Bougonna le géant, mais le professeur … fit-il inquiet,

\- Je m'en occupe, retournez chez vous et reposez-vous d'accord ? dit-elle en sachant que seul le repos pourrait aider le géant à s'en remettre. »

Mais elle sut qu'il n'obéirait pas à l'instant même où elle le vit ressortir avec une poignée d'affaires et surtout avec Crockdur. Fermant les yeux sur la fuite du géant, elle se tourna vers le groupe et d'un regard meurtrier leur ordonna de quitter les lieux sur le champ. Les sbires d'Ombrage et Ombrage elle-même ne se firent pas prier et prirent la poudre d'escampette laissant Minerva allongée sur le sol. Le cœur manquant un battement, Poppy se reprit tant bien que mal et se précipita à ses côtés avant de lancer quelques _Enervate_ pour l'aider à reprendre ses esprits. Malgré cela, elle ne put la ranimer ce qui la fit trembler d'effroi. Elle invoqua en hâte un brancard et fit glisser Minerva dessus avant de lancer un sort de Lévitation sur ledit brancard afin de ne pas perturber l'organisme de la professeure.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie ne lui avait jamais paru aussi long c'est pourquoi elle fut soulagée lorsqu'elle vit la porte de son antre dans son champ de vision. Elle déposa le brancard sur un lit et le fit disparaître avant de s'atteler aux soins qui étaient à sa portée. Mais elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle se recula d'un pas et laissa pendre ses bras dans le vide faisant errer son regard sur le corps immobile face à elle. Un sanglot lui prit la gorge devant son impuissance à la soigner. La main serrant sa baguette pour se donner des forces, elle se reprit et alla à sa cheminée personnelle pour faire appel au guérisseur de garde à Saint-Mangouste afin de lui expliquer la situation.

L'appel à peine passé, trois guérisseurs débarquèrent dans l'infirmerie et s'agitèrent autour de Minerva sous le regard anxieux de Poppy qui se sentit démunie. Le trio annonça que cela était un miracle qu'elle soit encore vivante et qu'ils devaient l'amener de toute urgence à l'hôpital, qu'elle y serait soignée avec des potions plus puissantes. Poppy ne put qu'hocher la tête consciente qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire de plus.

Prudemment, Minerva fut amenée jusqu'à la cheminée. Elle fut maintenue au sol de celle-ci tandis que deux des guérisseurs la tenaient fermement pendant que le dernier lançait la poudre de cheminette. Poppy fixa la cheminée le regard vide. Cela était une des rares fois où elle n'avait rien pu faire pour une patiente et cela lui fit mal. Inquiète, elle appela de nouveau Saint-Mangouste pour savoir si Minerva était bien arrivée à destination. Chose qui lui fut confirmée à son plus grand soulagement.

Elle finit par se retirer épuisée par toutes ces émotions. Elle dormit très mal cette nuit-là faisant des cauchemars où Minerva mourrait sous ses yeux horrifiés. Elle accueillit l'aube avec plaisir bien que toujours fatiguée en raison de la courte nuit qu'elle avait passée.

La journée commença et, bien que Minerva soit toujours dans son esprit, elle reprit son travail de façon aussi normale que possible en soignant les petits maux des élèves qui franchissaient sa porte. Ce ne fut que quand le jeune Potter frappa à sa porte pour savoir où était le professeur McGonagall qu'elle se reprit pour la défendre avec verve en disant que cela était de la lâcheté de la part de ces sombres individus à la solde de la Grande Inquisitrice et qu'ils avaient de la chance qu'elle ait survécu auquel cas elle n'aurait pas donné chère de leur peau.

Le jeune homme, qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle diatribe, la fixait bouche bée que l'infirmière sorte de ses gonds ce qui la calma quelque peu. Elle le fixa fermement lui disant qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle. Le Gryffondor hocha la tête et repartit la mine déconfite sous le regard soucieux de l'infirmière. Parce que c'était la fin de l'année et qu'il se passait _toujours_ quelque chose de grave à ce moment-là alors elle fit ce que lui souffla son instinct : elle vérifia son stock de potions, de baumes et de bandages ainsi que les lits. Juste au cas où.

* * *

A bientôt !


End file.
